Kidnapped
by beena ballerina
Summary: After leaving Alaska to live in New York City, Bree returns home because of her sister being kidnapped. A certain BAU is involved, and a romance with a certain doctor blossoms. OC/Reid


This is my first shot at writing! Please review, and feel free to suggest anything! Thank you so much!

**Part One**

Bree woke with a start. "What the hell?" She mumbled incoherently as she sat up and looked around the room. It took her a couple moments to realize that it was her her phone that had woke her up. When she looked at the screen she became really confused. Why was her mom calling her at - she looked at her clock - 5 o'clock in the morning?

When Bree picked up the phone, she immediately knew something was wrong. Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mom? Mom? What's wrong?" Bree asked, her voice filling with worry.

"Bree… she's…."

"What's going on?"

"It's Alexis."

Bree's breath caught. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest like crazy. It sounded like a loud drum, beating in her ears.

"What do you mean?" She asked as calmly as she could.  
>"She's gone."<p>

Bree sat on her bed in disbelief. She didn't know what to say, and she couldn't believe it. Gone? How could she be gone?

After what felt like hours, she finally found words. "You mean she's dead?" She asked, her voice cracking. There were a couple moments of silence on the other end of the phone. "No," Her mother replied. "She's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Flight 415 to Anchorage, Alaska is now boarding all seats" <strong>Bree heard over the intercom. **"Flight 415 to Anchorage, Alaska is now boarding all seats." **She suppressed a groan. "Halfway there", She muttered, trying to reassure herself. "Halfway there."

Bree had lived in Eagle River, Alaska (a small town right outside of Anchorage) until a little after she turned 20. When she had graduated high school, she stayed in Anchorage studying Early Childhood Education at the local college. But she knew that she didn't want to live in Anchorage her whole life, and when her best friend, Brittany, graduated high school two years later, they moved to New York City.

They've lived in New York for the past two years, and Bree loved it there. But she had just recently decided something, and she didn't know how to break the news to Brittany. She had decided to move out of the city to Springfield, Virginia. She had just graduated college, and she had done some research. Teachers in New York didn't make much money at all, so she tried finding somewhere where she could make more money, and still live close to the place she loved. Luckily, she found it. It wasn't the City, but it would work. Unfortunately, She didn't know how or when to break the news to Brittany.

She had been sitting in the Minneapolis airport for about two hours now, waiting for her next flight. She hated flying. Especially alone. At least on the way to New York she had had Brittany. Now, she had no one. Sitting in a small airplane in between two people she didn't know made her nervous. Not as nervous and turbulence did, but it made it worse.

She sighed and stood up. This wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about her silly little problems when her sister was missing. _"Besides, it's only four and a half more hours and I'll be done_," she thought, trying to reassure herself.

* * *

><p>"Bree!" Tonia yelled as she ran up to her daughter in the baggage claim and threw her arms around her. "Mom." Bree said, hugging her back tightly. "I," Tonia croaked. "Your sister. I don't understand." "Mom," Bree assured her mother, "It's going to be okay. She's going to be found."<p>

Tonia broke the hug and looked at Bree. "Well, despite the circumstances, I'm glad you're here." She smiled, wiping her tears off her face with her sweater sleeve. "Let's hurry and get your luggage and go home. There's an FBI team there checking everything out," Tonia paused. "They need to talk to you." "They have to talk to me?" Bree asked. "About what?" Tonia looked down and grimly said, "I think you should probably here it from them."

The car ride home was quiet. Kind of awkward. Tonia had tried talking to Bree about New York City and how it was, but Bree only replied with quick, one word answers. She was lost in thought. "_How could any of this have to do with me? Would someone kidnap my little sister in order to get to me? None of this makes any sense."_

Her mom pulled up in front of the house. "Wow," Bree said. "I forgot it takes less than half an hour to get anywhere." Tonia unbuckled and said, "Well, we're only here to talk to the agents for a little bit. I'm going to be staying at your grandparent's house tonight." "Ohhhh…" Bree trailed off. "Well, I rented a hotel room by the Elementary school anyways,"She shrugged.

As soon as Bree opened the door to get upstairs, she recognized two male FBI agents standing outside her mom's door, talking. Tonia spoke as her and Bree walked up the stairs, "Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Bree." "Hi," Bree said, feeling nervous. "Hello, Ms. Williams. I'm Derek Morgan," said one of the men, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you," Bree replied, returning the hand shake. She turned to the other man. "Dr. Reid," said the other, also offering his hand.

As soon as he said his name, Bree could tell that Reid was shy. Awkward, too. Even more than she was, and she was reeeeaaaalllyyy awkward. She smiled at him. "Handsome." There was a beat of awkward silence. Tonia and Morrigan both burst into laughter. "Uhhm," He said, letting go of her hand and sticking it in his pocket. Bree felt her stomach drop and her face turned beat red. She looked down at the ground. Morrigan recovered from his laughter. "I'm sorry Ms. Williams, it's not every day you hear something like that." Dr. Reid looked at Morrigan. "Are you saying I'm not handsome?" Morrigan laughed and shook his head, "Anyways, Ms. Williams, can you please come with Dr. Reid and me to the police station? We'd like to ask you some questions." "Sure," Bree mumbled, still looking down at her feet.

* * *

><p>Dr. Reid handed Bree a cup of coffee. "Thank you," She said, taking a sip. "Now Ms. Williams, do you know anyone who would want to hurt your sister in anyway? You both talked on the phone often, so wouldn't she tell you if something weird was going on?" Spencer asked, sitting down next to her on the bench. As he sat, his leg slightly brushed hers. She instantly felt her stomach flutter. "S - Sorry," he said quietly." "You can call me Bree." She said quietly. He didn't reply, but instead leaned over to look through his bag to pull out a piece of paper. "This is a copy of something we found in your sister's room earlier this morning." He handed it to her.<p>

_**Hello Bree. **_

_**I have your sister. But I guess you know that already dont you? guess what? You wont be getting her back any time soon. not unless i get you. I'll give them a couple days to attempt to find me. see you soon**_

Bree stared at the note in shock. "I… I don't…." Her hands started shaking "Ms. Williams… Bree. Do you know who could have written this?" She shook her head. "No. I don't have many friends here still. I haven't even talked to anyone who lives here besides my family since I moved." "Well, we're going to find her." Reid smiled. "You're both going to be okay." "Thank you," She smiled back. "Oh. And I'm sorry about earlier…" She added, looking away. Dr. Reid laughed. "It's quite alright. It's not every day I get called handsome by a beautiful girl." Bree didn't know what to say. She just sat there, smiling and blushing like an idiot. After a moment, "And you can call me Spencer." "Nice to mee-"

"So we're going to have him watch out for her?" Morgan asked someone behind him as he walked into the room. "Yes, I think that would be best," the man replied. "Bree, this is Jason Gideon," Morgan said, introducing her to the older man who walked in with Morgan. "Hello, Bree, It's nice to meet you." "You too," She said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Now," Gideon said, "Me and Morrigan have been talking and we decided that it's not safe for you to stay by yourself while you're here." "I understand," Bree yawned, nodding her head and sticking her hands in her pockets. Gideon laughed, "Well, it is getting really late, and we're going to let you go. We decided that Reid is going to watch over you until we catch the unsub." There was a moment of silence. "Uhhh…" she trailed off. "Uhm. Okay." _"Well, THIS will be interesting."_


End file.
